


but it's always been you

by worthitandchill



Series: don’t let go, don’t move on [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Facebook, Instagram, M/M, Mixed Media, Multimedia, POV Outsider, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitandchill/pseuds/worthitandchill
Summary: Steven starts dating someone. The internet proceeds to lose its mind.





	but it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> There is... so much I want to say about this. What started out as a cute idea turned into an exploration of social media and me pushing the envelope of my own writing style. This is also the longest piece of work I've ever done, and I'm so excited to share it with all of you. 
> 
> While I drew endless inspiration from the standrew tag on tumblr, everything in this story is fictional and not meant to be a reflection of the fandom or anyone in particular. And, at the time of publishing this, absolutely none of the twitter handles or tumblr urls are in use (aside from the obvious ones). 
> 
> While this fic looks best when read on mobile, parts of the formatting also get fucked up. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful and fantastic beta EJ. None of this would be possible without their patient, guiding hand. 
> 
> Title from the unreleased song "Youuu" by COIN.

 

[Pictured: Steven’s reflection in a shop window, taken with his iPhone. He’s loosely holding hands with another person, but their face is hidden behind a large heart emoji that was edited onto the picture.]

_11,212 likes_

**stevenkwlim** As good a first date as any, I’d say. #mysteryman

_View all 189 comments_

**shanemadej** Oh.

 **eugeneleeyang** Welcome to the club

_February 14, 2017_

 

* * *

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

UH YOU GUYS????????? HOLY SHIT???????? STEVEN WENT ON A DATE WITH A GUY?????

 

#WHAT THE FUCK???? #IT’S TOO FUCKING EARLY FOR THIS OH MY FUCKING GOD #WHO THE HELL IS MYSTERYMAN? #ALSO IT’S ON VALENTINE'S DAY THIS IS SO SAPPY!!!!!!!!! #worth it

 

**561 notes**

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

okay not to be That Person™ but those are absolutely andrew’s hairy ass arms. standrew confirmed.

 

#i know that’s not how it works but holy shit? who the fuck else would it be? #unless steven is going around dating ppl with andrews exact body type hmmmmm #standrew

 

**16 notes**

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

Since Steven posted that photo, now’s as good a time as any to remind everyone: don’t try and pry into his (or Andrew’s, for that matter) personal life. He decided to share a special moment with all of us, and it’s rude as all fucking get out to bring fandom speculation to him. Maybe it’s Andrew. Maybe it’s not. Either way, it’s none of our business, and we need to be respectful.

 

#buzzfeed worth it #standrew #steven lim #andrew ilnyckyj #honestly I’m just happy to have another prominent lgbt figure in the media!

 

**724 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **❤︎ Ally ❤︎** @crystallineally · 3/10/17

so did you ever get a second date? @stevenkwlim

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 3/10/17

@crystallineally We’ve had a bunch of dates, actually. It’s going really well :) #mysteryman pic.twitter.com/nF7QMmLMkx

[Pictured: A selfie taken in what appears to be someone’s house. Steven is smiling in the dim lighting, his appearance somewhat grainy due to the low quality. The person he’s with is holding a bottle of beer, and has their face covered by a purple heart emoji that was edited onto the picture.]

 

 **❤︎ Ally ❤︎** @crystallineally · 3/10/17

@stevenkwlim wow I didn’t expect you to respond. you look so happy though!! I’m looking forward to the day you decide to share who #mysteryman is :)

 

* * *

 

[Video: Steven and Andrew are together at a diner, sitting shoulder to shoulder in a booth, looking at each other and talking quietly. There’s plates in front of both of them, filled with burgers and french fries. The camera pans out to the rest of the restaurant, showing a wide shot of random patrons and employees. Sunshine is streaming in through the windows. The words “lunch meeting” are edited onto the video.]

**worthitupdates:**

 

Adam’s recent Instagram story, 4/3/17

 

#buzzfeed worth it #worth it #steven lim #andrew ilnyckyj #adam bianchi

 

**214 notes**

 

**crispyappletarts:**

 

haven’t heard abt mystery man recently… steven’s been very quiet

 

**stevenslims:**

 

he’s probably busy shooting. it’s hard to go on dates when you’re working a bunch.

 

#unless of course… he’s dating his coworker and the videos ARE their dates… #bfwi

 

**10 notes**

 

* * *

 

Home | Trending | **Subscriptions**

 

**Today**

 

**Guys Work Out In Leggings For The First Time**

BuzzFeedVideo

29,843 views · 3 hours ago

 

**The Real Rollo Slicer**

penguinz0

15,098 views · 4 hours ago

 

**$6 Cocktail Vs. $208 Cocktail**

BuzzFeedVideo

60,129 views · 6 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

y’all are really out here about to tell me that andrew isn’t the mystery man when steven was practically cuddling him in the new cocktail episode.

 

**absolutelyworthit:**

 

stevens a clingy drunk!!! we been knew that. also what you said about andrew’s arms, he has to be mystery man. who else has biceps like that???

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

trust me i know. i’ve learned to spot him in those tasty videos on facebook from his arms alone.

 

#it’s a natural talent

 

**6 notes**

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

they really played never have I ever… adam bitch what did you cut out in post.

 

#i would kill a man to know what the fuck happened after the cut #also steven calling adam ‘big boy’? #the steven/adam ship is still sailing my friends

 

**12 notes**

 

**adamdrew:**

 

Okay but if Andrew is really the mystery man, that means they’ve been on multiple dates and the rest of buzzfeed has to know. Not saying one of them needs to leak the info, but one of them needs to leak the info.

 

#Not that any of them will because none of them are assholes but #This is literally all I’ve wanted in life #The possibility of standrew being canon is dangling right in front of my nose #And I’m losing my mind

 

**10 notes**

 

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

normal brain: steven is on a date with a random guy

big brain: steven is on a date with andrew

bigger brain: steven is on a date with adam

biggest brain: steven is dating both of them and #mysteryman is a hoax

 

#help i just thought of this and i. can’t. take. it.

 

**59 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

**Steven Lim**

_3 hrs_

 

**In A Relationship**

May 1

 

 **Shane Madej** , **Keith Habersberger** , and  106 others like this

View 8 more comments

 **Ryan Bergara** Facebook official, huh?

 **Jen Ruggirello** Congrats!!! Maybe you can convince the Tasty people to make you two some celebratory cake…

 **Jen Ruggirello** Then give me a piece.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A bouquet of bright, multicolored balloons, with a hand wrapped around their strings, keeping them in place. They’re in front of someone’s face, and the picture has been cropped at the persons chest. Small tufts of blond hair are visible through the spaces between the balloons. Everything else is hidden.]

_16,120 likes_

**stevenkwlim** Spending the break between seasons with my favorite person. #mysteryman

_View all 198 comments_

**korndiddy** thanks for the invite

 **stevenkwlim** @korndiddy Double date?

_May 20, 2017_

 

* * *

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 5/21/17

I’m really not that into worth it but I just spent 20 minutes googling theories for who mysteryman is and, uh, isn’t Andrew’s birthday May 23?

 

 **it’s me, ya boy** @basketcakesbabe · 5/21/17

@millionmilos holy shit, that would explain the balloons. an early birthday party maybe?

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 5/21/17

@basketcakesbabe That’s what I was thinking. Just wait until tumblr makes the connection.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A full-body shot, with Adam holding a singular red balloon, expression neutral. The person from Steven’s previous picture is standing beside him, though he’s holding the string to the balloons at his waist. His entire upper-body and face is covered. The words “outtake” and “#mysteryman” have been edited onto the picture.]

 **worthitupdates** :

 

Steven’s recent instagram story, 5/20/17.

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

well fuck.

 

#rip steven/adam you will be missed #looks like it’s either andrew or steven picked his fucking look alike

 

**532 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 6/13/17

Leaving for Australia in a few days, and I just woke up to find this waiting for me in the kitchen. It almost made waking up to an empty bed worth it. #mysteryman pic.twitter.com/81FQgH2iPY

[Pictured: A small basket of goodies on a granite countertop. There’s an assortment of candies and chips, as well as chapstick and a sleep mask. Beside the basket, there’s a note that says _Steven, this is for the flight, and it’s also an apology for having to go into work so early. Text me about dinner tonight?_ ❤︎]

 

* * *

 

 **Anonymous** asked:

are you still taking prompts? bc steven’s #mysteryman tweet from the other day basically gave me diabetes with how sweet it is. (also they’re going to australia? wild) anyway, if you are, how abt a lil one-shot of andrew waking up and seeing steven still sleeping, so he watches him for a little bit and gets all gay and sappy. thank you!!!

 

 **absolutelyworthit** :

 

I told myself I was going to take a break from prompts after the last one but u found my weakspot with that sappy ass tweet… anyway pure standrew fluff under the cut, enjoy anon

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––READ MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

#standrew #prompts #the mystery man thing is killing me but also giving me so much to work with #might crosspost to ao3 later? we’ll see

 

**80 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven and Andrew’s backs as they’re walking beside the ocean. Both of them have their hands in their jacket pockets, but their elbows are bumping together. The next picture is of Steven standing in front of the window in a hotel room. City lights are shining through his hair, and everything is illuminated by the early moonlight. There’s another picture of Andrew drinking iced coffee in front of the Sydney Opera House, sunglasses pulled down over his eyes. The final picture is of Andrew and Steven leaning on one another, fast asleep in the rental van.]

_5,981 likes_

**adamjbianchi** Australia | June 2017, Part 1

_View all 66 comments_

**nicolaang** bring back souvenirs from Japan pls

_July 2, 2017_

 

* * *

 

 

 **baby blue** @littlesav01 · 7/16/17

am I the only one that thinks it’s hilarious that when you google “Steven Lim” the third result is “Steven Lim gay” bc it’s cracking me up

 

 **alex** @al_twelve · 7/16/17

@littlesav01 The Rumor Come Out: Does Steven Lim Is Gay?

 

 **baby blue** @littlesav01 · 7/16/17

@al_twelve GOD THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT OF WHEN I FIRST SAW IT LMAO

 

 **Rachel Oakley** @rachel_oakley99 · 7/16/17

@littlesav01 @al_twelve Wait I haven’t watched Worth It since season one what’s happening??

 

 **alex** @al_twelve · 7/16/17

@littlesav01 @rachel_oakley99 steven’s been dating some guy since february! he’s also being a tease and won’t show us the dudes face or give us a name. go look at his posts on instagram under #mysteryman

 

* * *

 

Home | Trending | **Subscriptions**

 

**Today**

 

**Worth It Season 3 Trailer**

BuzzFeedVideo

14,006 views · 1 hour ago

 

**The Best Beauty And Fashion Trends Of 2017 (So Far)**

Boldly

25,421 views · 3 hours ago

 

**How To Escape Duct Tape Handcuffs**

BuzzFeedBlue

29,883 views · 4 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

season three is so close holy fuck

 

#andrew pushing steven into the ocean???? #and giggling like a maniac???? #it added ten years to my life #buzzfeed worth it

 

**11 notes**

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

everyone is screaming abt the standrew moments in the trailer but nobody's gonna mention how they brought david back huh. y’all are gonna sleep on my man like that.

 

#if he doesn’t feed steven another pepper then what’s the damn point

 

**6 notes**

 

**adamdrew:**

 

Steven: Season two!

Andrew: ….Season three.

Steven: Oh.

Andrew, affectionately: Dumbass.

 

#standrew #This made me laugh so hard I love them #Andrew sounds so in LOVE with Steven it’s breaking my heart #You honest to god cannot convince me that anyone besides Andrew is mystery man you just fucking can’t

 

**28 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** added  10 new photos  — with **Adam Bianchi** and **4 others**.

September 1, 2017

 

[Pictured: Various images of Steven and Andrew in Japan. One is of them sitting in a park eating rice balls with Rie, and another is of them sitting in a cafe with laptops and cameras strewn across the tables. The second to last picture is of Steven and Andrew laying on the grass outside the Tasty Japan office, Steven’s head pillowed on Andrew’s stomach. The final picture is of Adam sitting on the ground, surrounded by cats.]

 

 **Rie McClenny** and  89 others  like this

View 3 more comments

 **Quinta Brunson** Mystery man?!

               ↳ **Steven Lim** Shhhh

 

* * *

 

 

[Pictured: A grainy close-up of what appears to be Steven and Andrew in the Buzzfeed office. They’re huddled together, hips touching and heads tilted towards one another. Steven is showing Andrew something on his phone.]

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

y’all know it’s an obsession when you’re able to spot steven and andrew in the background of someone else's instagram story lol

 

#look how cute they are tho like damn #do they need to be that close? no. are they going to be that close? yes. #worth it #standrew

 

**45 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 9/22/17

@stevenkwlim If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your sexual orientation? I don’t want to keep using umbrella terms, it doesn’t feel respectful.

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 9/22/17

@transgirlwonder My boyfriend and I are both bisexual!

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: The New York skyline, taken at mid-day from an airplane window.]

_22,369 likes_

**stevenkwlim** I was recently interviewed by @sarahmaynicolette for @lithemag. We talked about Worth It, my favorite food, and what it was like to grow up as a bisexual kid in Ohio. The interview will be out within these next couple of weeks, but in the meantime, they’re running a fundraiser where all the proceeds will be donated to local LGBT charities. Go donate!

_View all 125 comments_

**ryanbergara** Steve!!!

 **aniejeong** Love you bi boi

_October 3, 2017_

 

* * *

 

**INTERVIEW: Steven Lim on Youtube, Food, Love, and Everything In Between**

 

By Sarah Nicolette

October 19, 2017

 

**Q: First of all, thank you so much for agreeing to talk with me! I hope your trip up to New York wasn’t too bad, but after going to Australia and Japan, I’m sure it wasn’t much.**

 

_STEVEN LIM: The flight was pretty easy, actually! I’ve learned how to fall asleep on planes [laughs]. I’ve been really looking forward to this interview._

 

**Q: Well, let’s get right into it then. What inspired you to start Worth It?**

 

_S: I always feel weird saying this, since the show is such a huge production now, but Worth It was originally a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn’t plan it out other than pitching the idea to my boss. When it was approve I grabbed Keith—my co-host before Andrew—and said, “let’s go eat a bunch of sushi, the company is paying.” Everything else just kind of blossomed from there..._

 

Read more at lithemag.com

 

* * *

 

 **Adam J Bianchi** @AdamJBianchi · 10/19/17

Very proud to call Steven a dear friend. If you haven’t read his interview with Lithe Magazine yet, you really should.  lithemag.com/interview… 

 

 **Eugene Lee Yang** @EugeneLeeYang · 10/19/17

Amazing interview, @stevenkwlim. I got chills towards the end there. You’re the type of LGBT representation this world deserves  lithemag.com/interview… 

 

 **Zach Kornfeld** @korndiddy · 10/19/17

Damn. No words.  lithemag.com/interview… 

 

* * *

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

I don’t know if you guys have read Steven’s recent interview with Lithe Magazine, but holy shit, you all need to right now. A little excerpt if any of you are doubtful about how empowering this piece is:

 

**_Q: When did you realize you weren’t, ah, exclusively into girls? Was it something that was hard to accept?_ **

 

_S: It’s always been a part of me, but I didn’t truly realize it until I was in high school. Which made my life ten times more difficult, because I was this chubby little Asian kid growing up in the middle of Ohio, so it’s not like I had a ton going for me in the first place [laughs]. And it’s not like I could turn to TV or the Internet to look for solutions, because there wasn’t anything beyond “being gay is okay.” But I’m not gay: I’m bisexual, and I’m also Chinese-Malaysian, and I can’t separate those two parts of myself. The only advice out there was for white gay kids—which is great in its own right, don’t get me wrong—and even that was sparse at best. So, um, yeah, it was really hard, even if I didn’t come out until I was in college and had become a little more comfortable with myself. I hate to think of anyone else to going through that, you know?_

 

#steven lim #buzzfeed worth it #worth it #bisexuality #This is so incredible I’m almost afraid it’s not real #And that this is just a collective fever dream

 

**210 notes**

 

**stevenslims:**

 

christ that interview fucked me up. the part where steven talked about coming out to his parents??? and then the whole piece about mystery man and how happy steven is with him?? my gay little heart can’t take it.

 

#bfwi #steven is out here THRIVING and i’ve never been happier

 

**22 notes**

 

 **Anonymous** asked:

have you read the new interview? a bunch of the other buzzfeed ppl tweeted abt it! steven’s getting so much support for coming out, it’s crazy.

 

 **worthitbabes** :

 

i just finished it!! which, wow, Steven’s come so far since he started working at buzzfeed. this is the same person who thought he needed a life coach?? and now he’s out here doing interviews about how he wants to be the role model he needed as a kid? i’m so proud of him god damn.

 

#asks #worth it #he’s so happy!! #and i’m so happy for him!!

 

**8 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 11/6/17

Get you a man that respects your food choices. #mysteryman pic.twitter.com/CJpK660Lzk0

[Pictured: A cropped text stream. There is a black bar edited over the name of whoever Steven is texting. The messages read, “Steven, I’m sorry I said putting sriracha in your mac n cheese was gross. But also I’m right.” “I accept your apology and you don’t have to sleep on the couch even if you’re 100% wrong.” “I love you ❤︎” “I love you too ❤︎”]

 

 **Elijah** @sunnymoschitti · 11/6/17

@stevenkwlim you guys are cute but your food choices are disgusting

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 11/6/17

@sunnymoschitti Get outta here with that negativity!!!

 

* * *

 

PLAYLIST

 

**#mysteryman**

_all the songs that make me think of you_

Created by: **Steven Lim** · 25 songs, 1 hr 29 min

 

Followers

1

 

TITLE—ARTIST—ALBUM—ADDED

 

Humming—Turnover—Peripheral Vision—8 Days Ago

Tell Me Tell Me—courtship.—Tell Me Tell Me—8 Days Ago

Hot Coffee—TRASH—Hot Coffee—8 Days Ago

Savannah—Relient k—Forget and Not Slow Down—8 Days Ago

Can You Tell—Ra Ra Riot—The Rhumb Line—7 Days Ago

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––LOAD MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

* * *

 

 

[Pictured: A dinner table full of a variety of food. There’s steak, potatoes, rolls, wine, and various other dishes. The table is illuminated by candles, making the white serving platters stand out against the dark red tablecloth.]

_19,058 likes_

**stevenkwlim** We agreed early on to keep birthdays simple, but I came home from running errands to find the apartment cleaned, a hand-wrapped gift sitting on the coffee table, and a romantic candlelight dinner all set up. I’m deceased. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone so much. #mysteryman

_View all 88 comments_

**adamjbianchi** Don’t listen to what he tells you, the gift was my idea.

_November 12, 2017_

 

* * *

 

**crispyappletarts:**

 

after a drought in mystery man content, steven is showering it upon us

 

#also happy birthday steven!!! #where do i get a bf like mystery man tho #that food looks so good

 

**2 notes**

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

not to be creep but I got bored and searched for steven on spotify and uh… he’s got a gay ass playlist for mystery man on there.

 

#sufjan stevens is on there my gay king #also a lot of indie/alternative music? #which is not what I expected steven to listen to #steven lim

 

**67 notes**

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

so it’s like, universally agreed that Andrew is Mystery Man™ right? like there’s no way it’s not him. Adam was in that balloon picture with him, but Andrew hasn’t shown up in any pictures. plus he and steven are getting more touchy-feely on the show and in people's instagram stories? idk i would compile links/examples but i’m lazy.

 

#someone needs to make a masterlist of why Andrew is definitely mystery man #standrew #worth it

 

**32 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** is at **Din Tai Fung**

November 30, 2017 · Glendale, CA

 

❤︎

[Pictured: A platter of soup dumplings and two bubble teas. Someone is sitting across the table from Steven, but their face is obscured.]

 

 **Jen Ruggirello** , **Zack Evans** and  54 others  like this

View 4 more comments

 **Eugene Lee Yang** Where’s the double date you promised us?

 **Freddie Ransome** Feast! Mode! Hunger! Squad!

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Multiple images of ornate Japanese food, including sashimi and ramen. There’s one picture taken in a hotel mirror, with Steven and Rie on either side of Adam. The last picture is one of Andrew holding an orange tabby cat under a weeping willow tree as Steven looks at him fondly and Rie laughs.]

_6,243 likes_

**adamjbianchi** Japan | August 2017, Part 2

_View all 82 comments_

**itsashlyperez** Is Steven looking at the cat or at Andrew?

 **shanemadej** Wait you never posted part two of Australia

_December 9, 2017_

 

* * *

 

**Why Andrew Is #MysteryMan Masterlist**

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

Okay, so I’ve had several anons in my inbox asking for a masterlist since @worthitbabes mentioned wanting one a few weeks back. This’ll be different from my Shyan and Zagene masterlists, because this is less “here’s a list of cute couple-y moments” and more “here’s a list of semi-concrete evidence that suggests Andrew and Steven are dating.”

 

 **DISCLAIMER** : I’m not trying to say that standrew is 100% canon! Their personal lives are none of our business, and everything I talked about on this list is _public information_. I didn’t go digging around for anything that was private or purposefully hidden. Also, please, for the love of all that’s holy, don’t send this to anyone at Buzzfeed. Thank you!

 

Since that’s out of the way…

 

[Ryan Bergara voice] Now let's get into the timeline:

  * **February 14, 2017** : Steven posts the first picture with the tag “#mysteryman” on instagram. This is their first date.


  * ****March 10, 2017** : **Steven posts the second picture with the tag “#mysteryman”, this time on twitter. They’ve been on multiple dates at this point.


  * **May 20, 2017** : Steven posts the third picture with the tag “#mysteryman” on instagram. It’s safe to assume they are in a steady relationship by now. Steven also posts a fourth picture on his instagram story that same day, including Adam this time.


  * **June 13, 2017** : Steven posts the fifth picture on twitter. They’re comfortable enough to sleep over at each other’s apartments.


  * **September 22, 2017** : Steven answered a fan on twitter about his and his boyfriend's (#mysteryman) sexuality.


  * **October 19, 2017** : Steven’s interview with Lithe Magazine went live. He discusses his boyfriend and the #mysteryman tag a little bit.


  * **November 6, 2017** : Steven posts the sixth #mysteryman picture on twitter. They’re exchanging “I love you’s” at this point.


  * **November 12, 2017** : Steven posts the seventh picture on instagram.



 

And that brings us to now, December 11th. With the timeline squared away, let’s rewind and go back to the very beginning of Worth It, and connect the dots from there.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––READ MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

Cecilia holy shit this is next fucking level

 

**stevenslims:**

 

oh my god. why do i feel like we’re all charlie and standrew is pepe silvia?

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

you know I was having my doubts abt andrew being mystery man but this single handedly convinced me.

 

#adam’s instagram videos and pictures?? #how cuddly and soft they are in worth it eps??? #andrew growing more and more relaxed/affectionate the longer the relationship goes on??? #i’m fucking hooked now this did me in #buzzfeed worth it

 

**899 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 12/25/17

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from our family to yours! (He hated wearing the hat…) pic.twitter.com/fRh8SKze2f

[Pictured: A selfie of Steven and another person huddled close together. They’re both wearing Santa hats and are in their pajamas. Steven is smiling brightly, the reflection of christmas tree lights visible in his eyes. The other person has their face covered by a green heart emoji that was edited onto the picture.]

 

* * *

 

Home | Trending | **Subscriptions**

 

**Today**

 

**$210 7-Course Seafood Dinner**

BuzzFeedVideo

39,188 views · 4 hours ago

 

**How to Pull Off the Perfect Heist**

BuzzFeedBlue

12,321 views · 6 hours ago

 

**2017, in 7 minutes**

Vox

45,769 views · 8 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

uh in the new episode when steven stuttered after andrew said “is this what you’re like on real dates” lmao…

 

#he didn’t know what to say #because andrew has TAKEN HIM ON DATES BEFORE

 

**3 notes**

 

**adamdrew:**

 

Cecilia needs to add the seafood dinner episode to the masterlist. There were _so many_ standrew moments. Also, either Andrew is very clever with slipping in the whole “date” thing as a coverup for #mysteryman, or we’re all putting too much hope into standrew being real.

 

#Steven: it’s the foreplay #Andrew: starts giggling #Boys… #Also Steven leaning in and whispering ‘how do we eat this?’ #That was so cute

 

**19 notes**

 

**crispyappletarts:**

 

happy new year this is a reminder that steven is bisexual and dating a man and even if that man isn’t andrew their relationship isn’t any less important in terms of representation

 

#i mean it’s probably andrew but also just in case #i want to remind some ppl to keep negativity to themselves #steven and andrew don’t owe us shit #and we shouldn’t expect answers to anything

 

**44 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 2/14/18

This is amazing!!! **RT** : @abibonnie “It’s been a year since you first posted about #mysteryman, so I decided to draw something and celebrate! I hope you two get to spend many more years together :) @stevenkwlim pic.twitter.com/zuTo5AH26L”

[Pictured: A cartoon-ish drawing of the balloon picture Steven posted last May, except there’s only one red balloon covering the persons face. Steven is there as well, and he’s leaning forward and kissing the cheek of whoever is behind the balloon.]

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 2/14/18

@abibonnie @stevenkwlim BONNIE!!!

 

 **bonnie bond** @abibonnie · 2/14/18

@cardinal_iocasta @stevenkwlim I’ve peaked. It’s all downhill from here.

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 2/14/18

@abibonnie #mysteryman liked the drawing too :)

 

 **bonnie bond** @abibonnie · 2/14/18

@stevenkwlim I take it back. NOW I’ve peaked.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A piece of pecan pie with a large amount of whip cream on top. It’s sitting on a delicate looking plate with a unique flower design on the rim.]

_30,557 likes_

**jenrigatoni** When @stevenkwlim and his #mysteryman bring back pecan pie from their recent trip…

_View all 111 comments_

**adamjbianchi** You’re welcome.

 **stevenkwlim** @adamjbianchi She wasn’t talking to you!

_February 28, 2018_

 

* * *

 

**absolutelyworthit:**

 

holy shit new trailer new season march 11th can’t come fast enough

 

#I’m freaking the fuck out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**5 notes**

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

Can someone gif the moment where steven is running after andrew in the new trailer like. What’s with this boy and trailing behind andrew? It’s killing me.

 

#he did the same thing in that shot from the super bowl episode #where they were basically waddling through the snow #steven’s like an oversized puppy I love it #worth it

 

**32 notes**

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

okay but adam sure does love to get random footage of steven and andrew being ridiculously affectionate. i’m not saying he’s documenting his time as a third wheel, but what else is he doing.

 

#steven and andrew are doing some cute ass shit and adam’s like #*turns the camera around and looks into it like he’s on the office* #buzzfeed worth it

 

**129 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** added  12 new photos  — with **Adam Bianchi** and **2 others**.

March 20, 2018

 

There’s nobody else I would rather travel the world with.

[Pictured: Several photos of various foods, including pie and pho. There’s a photo of Andrew and Adam talking while holding cameras in the middle of a restaurant, and another of Steven with whip cream smudged on his cheek. One of the pictures is of Steven and Andrew holding a Canadian flag and laughing. The final photo is the shadow of two people cast across a red brick wall. They’re holding hands.]

 

 **Sara Rubin** , **Niki Ang** and  101 others  like this

View 5 more comments

 **Shane Madej** If we’re Shyan, what does that make the three of you?

               ↳ **Adam Bianchi** Stadamdrew, I believe.

               ↳ **Steven Lim** Stop.

 

* * *

 

**The BuzzFeed series taking the food world by storm**

 

By Cyrus Kartal

April 13, 2018

 

With streaming services like Netflix and Youtube becoming increasingly more accessible, it’s no wonder that audiences are looking anywhere but the television for their next entertainment fix. Buzzfeed employees Steven Lim and Andrew Ilnyckyj have been quick to capitalize off of televisions shortcomings—and they’ve figured out how to bring people back with each new episode.

 

Read more at abcnews.com

 

* * *

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 4/24/18

Have you guys seen that recent piece ABC did on Worth It? It’s a really great read abcnews.go.com/entertainment…

 

 **it’s me, ya boy** @basketcakesbabe · 4/24/18

@millionmilos god this show has gained a ton of traction ever since steven got interviewed by lithe. i can’t believe they’re on major news networks now.

 

 **Elijah** @sunnymoschitti · 4/24/18

@millionmilos @basketcakesbabe the show’s been getting more and more popular since steven started the #mysteryman tag and came out as bisexual. it’s almost as if people want proper representation! /sarcasm

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 4/24/18

@basketcakesbabe @sunnymoschitti Lol I know!! It’s crazy. The ABC article has a lot of great insight as to why Worth It has exploded recently. They say that Andrew and Steven’s personalities are a big reason people keep coming back.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven hugging someone tightly. The picture is taken from the shoulders up, and from behind the person Steven is hugging. The person’s face is tucked against the curve of Steven’s throat, and Steven has one hand cradling the back of their head. Steven’s eyes are closed and he has a soft smile on his face. There are no discernible features to identify the person he’s holding.]

_36,722 likes_

**stevenkwlim** Has it really been a year? #mysteryman

_View all 307 comments_

**evanghang** This is so cute it gave me a cavity.

_May 1, 2018_

 

* * *

 

PLAYLIST

 

**one year later**

and I think I love you even more now. happy anniversary.

Created by: **Steven Lim** · 20 songs, 1 hr 7 min

 

Followers

1

 

TITLE—ARTIST—ALBUM—ADDED

 

I Would—COIN—COIN—3 Days Ago

Over & Over—Smallpools—Smallpools—3 Days Ago

Bike Dream—Rostam—Half-Light—3 Days Ago

Shut Up And Dance—WALK THE MOON—TALKING IS HARD—3 Days Ago

Subtle Love—birthday—Subtle Love—3 Days Ago

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––LOAD MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

* * *

 

 

**stondrew:**

 

They’ve been together for a year now I can’t fucking breathe someone send help

 

#I’ve only been here for a fraction of the ride but ajflajsdasaf #Have you guys seen how happy Steven has been this season? #And Andrew too… #they are in: love #bfwi

 

**15 notes**

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

everyone remembers where they were when steven posted the first #mysteryman picture.

 

#two most iconic dates of all time: valentines day and may 1st! #steven and mysteryman invented the concept of love on BOTH of these dates! #worth it

 

**207 notes**

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

those are still andrews arms and you’ll be prying that evidence from my cold dead hands before i admit to being wrong.

 

#but it’s fine because i’m NOT wrong i’m 100% correct #case in point: cecilia using my arm theory as evidence in the masterpost back in december #and if cecilia says it’s correct then bitch it’s correct

 

**33 notes**

 

[Pictured: Two images side by side. The one on the left is the first picture Steven ever posted under the #mysteryman tag, where it’s their reflection in the shop window. The second picture is the most recent post about their one year anniversary.]

**bfu-bitch:**

 

 _February 14th, 2017_ → _May 1st, 2018_

 

#steven lim #mysteryman #buzzfeed worth it #worth it #Happy Anniversary!

 

**1539 notes**

 

* * *

 

_STEVEN: Pho is so good. It’s probably like, one of my top five comfort foods._

_ANDREW: Pho is like… the perfect thing to eat on a rainy day. When you’re sitting on the couch in your pajamas, watching movies…_

_STEVEN: When you’re with someone you love!_

_ANDREW: [Softly, while looking at Steven] Yeah, exactly._

 

Excerpt from $7 Pho Vs. $5,000 Pho

Published May 6th, 2018

 

* * *

 

 **Anonymous** asked:

What do you think of the Pho episode? I’ve never seen Andrew look at Steven so tenderly before. I don’t really like to speculate on their personal lives because it makes me feel like I’m overstepping, but man… you don’t look at someone like that unless you really love them. Especially when they were talking about Pho being comfort food.

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

That moment was truly something else. If you compare how Andrew used to talk to Steven when he first joined Worth It, to how he talks to him now, it’s such a huge change. Even though he’s always been a big softy deep down, he used to bitch and moan about everything, because _god forbid_ he enjoy spending time with Steven on camera. But he’s been so much more tactile and quietly affectionate this season. I don’t think that change is coming from nowhere.

 

And I understand what you mean about feeling like you’re overstepping. It’s so easy to get lost in the idea of their romance and how it would play out, and it’s just as easy to forget that they’re living, breathing people. There’s a fine line you have to walk with RPF, and I know a bunch of people who don’t post about it publicly because they don’t want anything to get traced back to them. As long as you’re respectful and keeping the content within your own circle and not sending it to Steven/Andrew/Adam, or anyone associated with them, I think you’re okay!

 

Oh, and before I forget: I’ll be away from my computer this coming Sunday, so I won’t be on tumblr mobile until I can watch the finale myself. I don’t want any spoilers, even though I’m 99% sure they’re going to Canada to eat poutine. I’ll be back on Monday or Tuesday though, and believe me when I say I’ll have a frame-by-frame analysis at the ready.

 

#cecilia answers #anonymous #standrew

 

**64 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven standing in front of a massive rainbow flag. He’s wearing a homemade shirt that says “ _Everyone knows I’m bi_ ” and is giving the camera two thumbs up while grinning.]

_36,851 likes_

**stevenkwlim** Happy first day of Pride! I’m out here with the rest of the BuzzFeed crew, and we’re doing interviews for a small segment that will be up this Friday on the main channel. I’m also a representative for LA’s annual bi &proud fundraiser, and I’ll be collecting donations in person today and tomorrow. If you don’t live in LA, you can click the link in my bio and donate under my name. All the proceeds go to helping underprivileged LGBT+ youth get out of difficult situations. I’m excited to meet a lot of you this weekend :) (#mysteryman is with me too, but you’ll have to guess which one he is!)

_View all 225 comments_

**eugeneleeyang** Zach said he wants you to make him one of those shirts

 **aniejeong** very cute!!!

_June 9, 2018_

 

* * *

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 6/10/18

happy pride month! this past year has been a wild ride, but I’ve managed to start hrt and I’m really looking forward to what’s yet to come.

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 6/10/18

@transgirlwonder also, special thanks to @stevenkwmlim for making such a big impact on me. I can’t tell you how many times I read and reread the lithe interview you did. you managed to put so many of my emotions into words.

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 6/10/18

@transgirlwonder I’m happy that I’ve been able to help you with such an integral part of who you are. Stay tuned for another project in the next few days, yeah?

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 6/10/18

@stevenkwlim ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven standing with a fan who has rainbows painted onto her cheeks. They’re in a crowd of people at LA Pride, and they’re both smiling.]

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

GUYS I MET STEVEN AT LA PRIDE THIS PAST WEEKEND!!! it was soooo packed, but i saw a few BuzzFeed shirts and eventually i ended up in a swarm of employees and steven just like, appeared in front of me lmao. we talked for about five minutes, i donated to bi&proud, and then we got this picture!! andrew and adam were there too, but i only waved at them because they seemed pretty busy with filming stuff. anyway steven is a sweetheart and was so nice to talk to!!! i still can’t believe it happened omg.

 

#buzzfeed worth it #steven lim #i love him so much i’m so glad i got to meet him #i think his anxiety is getting better too #he seemed a lot more open to talking to strangers #and didn’t look all that stressed when i approached him

 

**189 notes**

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

Can y’all believe how far steven has come within the past year? Like I know we’ve talked about it before, but he’s fucking _blossomed_. It’s crazy to compare 2015 Steven to 2018 Steven. He’s putting himself out there more, doing projects besides worth it and the spinoffs, and it looks like he’s having a ton of fun too. I’m just so proud of him, god dammit.

 

#I know it’s all personal growth #but mystery man had to play a part #there’s no fucking way it’s a coincidence that when he came into Steven’s life #Steven became a lot more confident and open

 

**62 notes**

 

**absolutelyworthit:**

 

steven’s absolutely iconic “everyone knows i’m bi” shirt… how do we get buzzfeed to start selling those

 

#steven needs his own line of tshirts tbh!

 

**17 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** added  12 new photos  — with **Eugene Lee Yang** and **10 others**.

July 10, 2018

 

Adam brought a film camera to LA Pride, and just got the developed film back. There’s something surreal about looking back on that weekend.

[Pictured: There are several pictures of the massive crowd at Pride. One of them is of Jen and Steven hugging and making silly faces for the camera. Another is of Andrew talking on his phone with sunglasses on his face. He’s wearing a small bisexual pride flag pin on his shirt and holding a camera in his other hand. The last one is of all of the BuzzFeed crew taking a group picture together.]

 

 **Niki Ang** , **Quinta Brunson** and  148 others  like this

View 9 more comments

 **Zach Kornfeld** I can’t believe Adam didn’t get a picture of me in my booty shorts...

               ↳ **Ned Fulmer** It’s probably for the best.

 

* * *

 

[Video: Adam filming from the backseat of Steven’s car. Steven and Andrew are talking while music plays on the radio, and Andrew turns his head to look at Steven, laughing at what he just said. Adam pans out to show the view from the window, the landscape rushing by as they drive on the highway. The words “work work work” are edited onto the video.]

**worthitupdates:**

 

Adam’s recent instagram story, 7/21/18.

 

**stevenslims:**

 

oh bitch they’re filming season five?????

 

**adamdrew:**

 

Fuck I’m so fucking excited maybe they’ll throw us a bone and give us another one-off like the seafood dinner episode.

 

#I know Steven was barring his heart and soul in the pride video last month but I miss the TRIO!!!! #Our boys!!! The three musketeers!!!

 

**343 notes**

 

**zach-gene:**

 

Okay I just started watching Worth It after putting it off for like, a year, and honestly it’s so good. It’s such a different type of show from The Try Guys, especially with how much softer Steven and Andrew are for one another. Like Zach and Eugene are always teasing and ribbing, showing their affection through words rather than action, whereas Steven and Andrew can’t stop touching each other. Ever.

 

I love it so much.

 

#bfwi #standrew #they’re so in love it makes me so happy #I’m a devout believer in the ‘andrew is mystery man’ theory

 

**75 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 8/4/18

Home for a little bit before we finish filming for season five! Season four was a laidback in terms of traveling outside of the states, but we’re pulling out all the stops for this finale. In the meantime, I'm taking some much needed R&R with #mysteryman. pic.twitter.com/nF7I25bDvd

[Pictured: A person sitting out on an apartment balcony, reclining in a chair. There are hanging plants in the background, framing the picture with vibrant green vines that add a splash of color. The early morning sunlight makes everything look a little softer, and there are wispy white clouds in the sky. The persons face is hidden by a large blue heart emoji that was edited onto the picture.]

 

* * *

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 8/16/18

alright, not to jump the gun, but let’s place bets for when steven and mystery man get married. I say one of them will pop the question within six months.

 

 **Lance Sowecke** @lancesocool · 8/16/18

@cardinal_iocasta What if they’re already married and are hiding it?

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 8/16/18

@lancesocool you don’t even watch worth it!!! your opinion doesn’t hold any weight. also he isn’t wearing a wedding ring.

 

 **❤︎ Ally ❤︎** @crystallineally · 8/16/18

@cardinal_iocasta @lancesocool Wait, let him speak. I’m interested in this theory.

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 8/16/18

@lancesocool @crystallineally you’re not allowed to agree with him!! besides, steven loves to talk about mystery man, we would know if they got engaged. he can’t go a week without posting about him on twitter or instagram.

 

* * *

 

Home | Trending | **Subscriptions**

 

**Today**

 

**Homemade Oreos**

Tasty

15,964 views · 2 hours ago

 

**Hippo Campus – warm glow (Official Live Video)**

HippoCampusVevo

10,573 views · 5 hours ago

 

**Worth It Season 5 Trailer**

BuzzFeedVideo

28,031 views · 6 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

*inhale* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

#SEASON FIVE IN A WEEK! SEASON FIVE IN A WEEK! SEASON FIVE IN A W E E K!!!!!!!

 

**8 notes**

 

[Pictured: A pair of photos from the season five trailer, which are only a few frames apart. Andrew and Steven are standing beside one another in what appears to be a brewery, and they’re both holding glasses of amber-colored beer. In the first picture, Steven is looking at Andrew with a tender expression on his face. In the second picture, Andrew has turned his head to look at Steven, smiling brightly as Steven laughs at something he said. Andrew’s eyes are practically sparkling.]

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

Heart Eyes Ilnyckyj and Starry Eyed Steven strike again.

 

#standrew #buzzfeed worth it #I nearly shrieked when this part came up

 

**329 notes**

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

adam’s beard… looked so good in the trailer… what the fuck. who allowed this.

 

#steven’s HAIR? SOFT PINK? OH BITCH!!!!!!!!! #and andrew is there i guess.

 

**25 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven standing on a bench in a park, his hands on his hips. He looks proud of himself. There’s a person standing on the sidewalk beside him, but they’re significantly shorter due to Steven’s elevated height. The person is holding an iced coffee in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other. Their face is covered by a yellow heart emoji that was edited onto the picture.]

_37,811 likes_

**stevenkwlim** I hope you guys are enjoying the newest season! We put a lot of heart and soul into it. Now that my mini-vacation with #mysteryman is over, it’s time to get back to work.

_View all 155 comments_

**itsashleyperez** Oh now you’re just torturing him.

_September 1, 2017_

 

* * *

 

 **Anonymous** asked: god, in the new milkshake episode, when they have to share the expensive shake, i’m honestly surprised they didn’t just say fuck it and drink it at the same time. do you think you could write a lil fic where they act all cute and do that? it’d would have been such a great moment on the show.

 

**absolutelyworthit:**

 

this is absolutely my shit. when will they finally lady and the tramp their food? it’s what the people want, dammit. also why did they do a milkshake episode when Steven is lactose intolerant lmao?? anyway fic under the cut I hope you enjoy anon!!!

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––READ MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

#standrew #prompts #it’s a quick lil drabble but i had a ton of fun writing it #this is a reminder that I’m always taking prompts!!!

 

**212 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Ryan Bergara** @ryansbergara · 9/28/18

Steven and Andrew just sprinted past me in the parking lot, and when Adam walked by a few seconds later, he told me that they were racing to the car. BuzzFeed is a very serious company with very serious employees.

 

 **Shane Madej** @shalexandej · 9/28/18

@ryansbergara Who won? Steven has longer legs, but I’m also surprised he didn’t snap in half when he tried to use his muscles.

 

 **Ryan Bergara** @ryansbergara · 9/28/18

@shalexandej No idea, I didn’t stick around to see. @AdamJBianchi, what were the results?

 

 **Adam J Bianchi** @AdamJBianchi · 9/28/18

@ryansbergara @shalexandej They got to the car at the same time and proceeded to argue about who won for our entire lunch break, so the only concrete result is that I’m the loser for having to deal with them.

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 9/28/18

@ryansbergara @shalexandej @AdamJBianchi He’s lying, I definitely won and Andrew definitely lost.

 

 **Adam J Bianchi** @AdamJBianchi · 9/28/18

@ryansbergara @shalexandej @stevenkwlim Stop slandering him on twitter where he’s not able to defend himself.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A gifset of Andrew looking at Steven during random moments of season five. His expression is always inexplicably soft, filled with poorly hidden adoration.]

**bfu-bitch:**

 

 _Andrew looking at Steven in season five_.

 

#standrew #buzzfeed worth it #worth it #steven lim #andrew ilnyckyj

 

**569 notes**

 

[Pictured: Two gifs. The first is from their fried chicken episode in season three, where Andrew asks “ _did you just try to hold my hand?_ ” The second gif is from the tamales episode in season five, where Andrew says “ _I’ll hold your hand if you’re scared_.”]

**stevensandrew:**

 

October 1st, 2017 vs. October 7, 2018

 

#standrew #andrew ilnyckyj #steven lim #worth it #buzzfeed worth it #mine #mine; gifs #this character development!!!!!!!!!!

 

**681 notes**

 

[Pictured: A small gifset of Steven hugging Andrew throughout the seasons of Worth It. With each gif, Andrew visibly becomes more comfortable with Steven touching him.]

**stondrew:**

 

_“Why can’t we just be Steven and Andrew?”_

 

#buzzfeed worth it #standrew #andrew ilnyckyj #steven lim #this is prime character development ladies

 

**303 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A candid of Steven sitting in what appears to be a booth at a restaurant. It’s brightly lit and he’s not looking at the camera, instead focusing on something out of frame. His mouth is half-open, as if he were caught mid-sentence. His hair is flopped across his forehead and his phone is resting on the wooden table in front of him.]

_8,892 likes_

**adamjbianchi** Very thankful to have met Steven through work, and to have had the opportunity to watch him grow more comfortable with who he is over the years. If we hadn’t become friends, I wouldn’t have anyone to follow around with heavy sound equipment hanging off both shoulders while I film him eating expensive food. He’s even kind enough to let me have a bite sometimes.

_View all 96 comments_

**stevenkwlim** So you’re saying I ruined your life.

_October 18, 2018_

 

* * *

 

 **Elijah** @sunnymoschitti · 10/31/18

Beau and I dressed up as Steven and Andrew from Worth It, and then Hayden dressed up as Adam. I think Beau managed to get Andrew’s grumpy face down pat lol @stevenkwlim @AdamJBianchi pic.twitter.com/pH5nJKi82w

[Pictured: Three men standing beside one another. The one on the right is dressed up in a black shirt and a simple beige jacket, with his hair combed in a similar way to Andrew’s. He has an unamused expression on his face and is holding a plate of fake food. The guy in the middle is wearing a black and white striped shirt, his beard trimmed to similar length as Adam’s, and he has glasses and a beanie on. He’s holding a camera. The guy on the left is in a plaid button up with his hair styled in a similar way to Steven’s. He’s carrying another plate of fake food and is grinning at the camera.]

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 10/31/18

@sunnymoschitti @AdamJBianchi Haha this is golden!! Andrew is flattered, but very unamused. pic.twitter.com/Ow97Bnx3Zu

[Pictured: Andrew sitting on a couch in someone's home, his expression deadpan. He has a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. There are people milling around in the background.]

 

 **Adam J Bianchi** @AdamJBianchi · 10/31/18

@sunnymoschitti @stevenkwlim The beanie… I’m offended by how accurate this is.

 

* * *

 

 **anonymous** asked:

Steven’s bday is coming up… I wonder what mystery man *cough* andrew *cough* will do for him this year??? The dinner last year was so cute, and I’m still dying to know the present that Adam supposedly helped him pick out.

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

fuck i know!!!! i hope steven shares his birthday surprise again, but i also understand if he doesn’t. some surprises are better left between the two of them *wink wink nudge nudge*

 

#anonymous #askbox #speaking of i was just talking to cecilia and we’re thinking abt making a virtual card to send to steven on his bday! #we’ll post more about it later if we decide to go through with it

 

**15 notes**

 

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

you know i rarely get sappy regarding youtubers but i just. can’t stop thinking abt how steven is a bisexual man who is out and proud, and he’s dating _another_ bisexual man and gushes about him all the time. even if he’s just in a silly youtube series about cheap vs. expensive food, it still makes me so fucking happy to see myself represented in the media like that. i love and treasure steven a lot, and if he ever reveals who mystery man is, i’m just going to be happy that he’s happy.

 

#even if it’s not andrew i don’t care #steven is so in love and so happy #and he deserves every good thing going his way alright!!!

 

**98 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A candlelit dinner for two. Both plates are filled with pasta that has been garnished with truffles. Someone is sitting across the table from Steven, but their face is out of frame.]

_35,588 likes_

**stevenkwlim** He made me fancy truffle pasta for my birthday dinner, and then we curled up on the couch and watched my favorite movies. I don’t know what I’d do without him. #mysteryman

_View all 201 comments_

**nicolaang** Where did he get black truffle?!

_November 20, 2018_

 

* * *

 

PLAYLIST

 

**happy birthday**

_I love you so much_

Created by: **mysteryman90** · 15 songs, 58 min

 

Followers

1

 

TITLE—ARTIST—ALBUM—ADDED

 

Aquaman—WALK THE MOON—TALKING IS HARD—2 Days Ago

Sail Away—courtship.—Sail Away—2 Days Ago

Every Other Freckle—alt-J—This Is All Yours—2 Days Ago

Coming Up Roses—Eliza Rickman—O, You Sinners—2 Days Ago

That Thing—Hazel English—Just Give In/Never Going Home—2 Days Ago

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––LOAD MORE––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

* * *

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

mystery man put truffle on Steven’s pasta… that’s a bonafide Andrew move right there my friends.

 

#worth it #Andrew claims he doesn’t know how to cook #but he works on the fucking tasty videos like #what is the truth mr. ilnyckyj

 

**24 notes**

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

i’m so exhausted but i just went through and analyzed a bunch of videos and like… people who truly do not believe in the “mystery man is andrew” theory are deluding themselves. i’ve had way too many anons coming into my inbox lately telling me that andrew is straight/wouldn’t ever date steven and that’s selling their relationship so fucking short. they care about each other _so much_ , and there are so many times where i swear they edited out them kissing or holding hands based on their body language between cuts.

 

just. god. i’m running on four hours of sleep and i’m ready to fight someone.

 

#people in the comments love to talk about andrew disliking steven #BUT HE DOESN’T YOU FOOLS!!! #THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!

 

**12 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 12/5/18

Throwback to Pride! I wouldn’t have gotten through that weekend without my boyfriend. It was hard for both of us to be so open about our sexuality, and even if he was just wearing a bi pride pin, I'm still so proud of him for being out there with me. I love you! #mysteryman pic.twitter.com/pX6Z88ptQ

[Pictured: A close up of a small bisexual pride pin being worn on someone's chest.]

 

* * *

 

 **Anonymous** asked:

Hey so, there are pictures of Andrew floating around from when they were all at Pride, and he’s visibly wearing a bisexual pride pin on his shirt. I don’t know if you’re still updating the masterlist, but I figured that’d be a pretty concrete clue that connects Andrew to mystery man.

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

I’m planning to do an overhaul of the list at the end of the year! It’s been a while since I updated it and there’s a ton of notes I’ve made on what to add. Anyway, thanks for sending this evidence in, I’ve found a few of the pictures of Andrew at Pride and at this point, it’s pretty much a given that he’s mystery man. Same shirt color, same pin, like… it’s undeniable.

 

#cecilia answers #anonymous #standrew

 

* * *

 

 **To: Adam** [7:30 PM]

I’m nervous. Do I just go for it?

 

 **From: Adam** [7:33 PM]

You just go for it.

 

 **To: Adam** [7:35 PM]

What if he says no?

 

 **From: Adam** [7:38 PM]

He won’t say no. Now get going.

 

* * *

 

**Steven Lim**

_7 hrs_

 

**Got Engaged**

December 15

 

 **Ned Fulmer** , **Rie McClenny** , and  206 others like this

View 23 more comments

 **Zach Kornfeld** So does this mean the double date is postponed until after the wedding?

 **Annie Jeong** BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 12/20/18

not to participate in the conspiracy theories, but in Zach’s recent instagram story, it looks like Steven is wearing something on his ring finger.

 

 **bonnie bond** @abibonnie · 12/20/18

@cardinal_iocasta that’s definitely a ring how did you even notice that

 

 **card** @cardinal_iocasta · 12/20/18

@abibonnie I don’t know but I’m freaking out??? like did he and mystery man get engaged??? what the fuck is happening.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Two people’s left hands resting on a table, their fingertips loosely interlocked. There are silver rings on both of their ring fingers, glinting in the low lighting.]

_40,982 likes_

**stevenkwlim** Merry Christmas! #mysteryman

_View all 321 comments_

**eugeneleeyang** I still can’t believe you beat us to getting engaged.

 **stevenkwlim** @eugeneleeyang Chop chop! Get to it!

_December 24, 2018_

 

* * *

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

WHATAJFAD;JFIEOA;NFEW FJAF;AS FUCKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

HE REALLY. ON CHRISTMAS EVE???

 

**stondrew:**

 

Wait what’s happening??

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

steven posted this on instagram holy SHIT

 

#THEY’RE ENGAGED????? #I’M GOING TO FUCKING OFF MYSELF I’M

 

**39 notes**

 

**crispyappletarts:**

 

reminder not to try and pry into steven’s personal life now that he’s engaged to #mysteryman. it’s still none of our business who he’s with, and we should instead focus on his happiness and how much this must mean to him instead of any theories right now.

 

#steven lim #worth it #standrew

 

**445 notes**

 

**stevenslims:**

 

hey siri how do i fly to california and beat steven lim’s ass for dropping that bomb on us with no prior warning?

 

#things steven did: THAT

 

**13 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Video: A New Years party at the BuzzFeed office. The camera pans around the room, before zooming in on Andrew and Steven, who are in a group of people. They all take a shot at the same time, which makes Steven grimace. Andrew laugh when he sees the distressed look on his face. They’re standing close enough that their shoulders are pressed together. The word “pregaming” is edited onto the video in bold letters.]

**worthitupdates:**

 

Annie’s recent Instagram story, 12/31/18

 

#buzzfeed worth it #worth it #steven lim #andrew ilnyckyj #annie jeong #alcohol /

 

**288 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **it’s me, ya boy** @basketcakesbabe · 1/10/19

@stevenkwlim are you guys filming for season six? or are you taking a break to plan the wedding?

 

 **Steven Lim** @stevenkwlim · 1/10/19

@basketcakesbabe We’re taking a break! Wedding planning is eating up a lot of time right now, but we have a special valentine's day episode that’ll be out next month.

 

* * *

 

**unsolved-tryguys-worthit:**

 

we’re really out here getting a valentines day episode. how much gayer can these two get.

 

#what’s next? them holding hands on camera? #doing daily vlogs together? #GETTING MARRIED?

 

**16 notes**

 

**adamdrew:**

 

I’ve been enjoying the hiatus between seasons because it’s actually giving me a reason to go watch other buzzfeed series, but Steven is going to drag my ass back kicking and screaming with this valentines episode I can already tell.

 

#the devil is working hard but steven lim is working harder

 

**20 notes**

 

[Pictured: A picture of Steven that has been edited so the entire background is pink. The words “To:” and “From:” are in the top left corner. Next to Steven it says “I love you more than truffles, will you be my #mysteryvalentine?”]

**stevensandrew:**

 

tfw you get bored during class and decide to fuck around in photoshop. i’m so excited for valentines day y’all.

 

#steven lim #buzzfeed worth it #worth it #valentines day

 

**122 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Several photos of various foods, including macarons. One of the pictures is of Steven sitting on the roof of their rental van, giving the camera a thumbs up. The next is of Andrew eating a cupcake and looking into the camera, his eyebrows raised. The last one is of Andrew and Steven sitting across from one another in what appears to be the hallway of their hotel, their legs tangled up in the small space. Neither of them are looking at the camera, and are instead making faces at each other.]

_7,497 likes_

**adamjbianchi** France | July 2018

_View all 77 comments_

**stevenkwlim** Send me that last one?

_January 26, 2019_

 

* * *

 

Home | Trending | **Subscriptions**

 

**Today**

 

**$2 Chocolate Vs. $430 Chocolate**

BuzzFeedVideo

41,753 views · 6 hours ago

 

**We Made Our Own Bath Bombs • Ladylike**

Ladylike

29,144 views · 8 hours ago

 

**Farmers Markets**

Chris Fleming

12,863 views · 10 hours ago

 

* * *

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

steven feeding andrew chocolate and giving him those fucking heart eyes fufkcufcufcuf all these years of giving and now i finally get to recieve!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

#worth it #THEY’RE GAY LADS! THEY’RE GAY FOR EACH OTHER!

 

**43 notes**

 

**zach-gene:**

 

Didn’t think it was possible for anyone to out-gay the Try Guys just on the basis that they’ve seen each other’s dicks a ton, but. This valentines day episode is really testing that for me.

 

#the try guys #worth it #This is… a lot.

 

**50 notes**

 

**absolutelyworthit:**

 

okay but all of those chefs were acting like they were on dates to go try chocolate. someone add this episode to the masterlist. we don’t even need individual timestamps, just this episode in its entirety as evidence for them being g a y.

 

#andrew: chocolate is okay I don’t get the hype #steven: I’ve known you for years and I didn’t know this is how you felt about chocolate #andrew: ...sorry? #jfkdafjda;jfdas

 

**11 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A close-up of Steven with his left hand over his face. His fingers are spread far enough apart that his eye is visible between them, and he has a playful smile on his face. His wedding ring is glimmering in the picture.]

_31,982 likes_

**stevenkwlim** Sorry for the radio silence! Life’s been crazy lately, but I’m happier than I’ve ever been. It’s hard to wrap my head around the fact that it’s been two years since I went on my first date with #mysteryman, and now we’re planning our wedding. In the meantime, while Worth It is on temporary hiatus, we hope the special valentines day episode is enough to tide you over until we’re able to get back to work.

_View all 238 comments_

**jenrigatoni** Two years ago today is when I started believing in love.

 **mattdegroot** A lot of appointments at Bottega Louie?

_February 14, 2019_

 

* * *

 

 **baby blue** @littlesav01 · 2/27/19

do you guys ever think we’ll get a face reveal? or is steven just going to leave us in the dark until the end of time?

 

 **alex** @al_twelve · 2/27/19

@littlesav01 knowing him he’ll do a face reveal at the absolute last second like the dramatic bitch he is.

 

 **baby blue** @littlesav01 · 2/27/19

@al_twelve I know you’re right but it’s been killing me for over two years now and I don’t know how much longer I can take it

 

* * *

 

[Video: A long table filled with plates upon plates of food. The camera pans to a second table, this time filled with multiple desserts, including a chocolate fountain. At the very end of the table is a two-layer, white cake. Everything appears to be outside, with small lanterns hanging above the tables. The words “wedding in T-minus two hours” are edited onto the video.]

**worthitupdates:**

 

David Chang’s recent instagram story, 3/16/19

 

#david chang #this is a stretch but… maybe he’s catering Steven’s wedding?

 

**213 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A backyard, decorated with flowers and lanterns. White streamers are hanging from the branches of trees, and two sections of chairs are set up, with a small wedding altar at the very front. The altar is covered in flowers and streamers.]

_7,483 likes_

**adamjbianchi** Today’s the day.

_View all 98 comments_

**evanghang** Why do I feel like you set up all of that single handedly?

_March 16, 2019_

 

* * *

 

 **Jen Ruggirello** @jenrigatoni · 3/16/19

Fancy boy is gettin’ married! pic.twitter.com/Kl58nMxZcy7

[Pictured: Jen and Steven taking a mirror selfie. They’re both wearing suits; Jen’s is black and Steven’s is light blue. They’re huddled together, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they stick their tongues out at the camera.]

 

* * *

 

**hothoneyandrew:**

 

It’s fucking happening they’re getting MARRIED they’ve barely been planning the wedding for like, two and a half months, I thought we’d have more time to prepare ourselves I fucking ajfklda;jfdjas;ddf

 

#this is too fucking much to handle I’m going to burst into flames #WERE ANY OF US READY? #DID ANYBODY REALIZE THE WEDDING WOULD BE /TODAY/?

 

**44 notes**

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

i’ve been away from my phone all day and i get on here only to find out that everyone is screaming because apparently steven and mysteryman are getting married RIGHT NOW and i just. what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!!!!

 

#steven you sly sneaky ass bitch!!!!!!! #why are you always dropping this shit on us without any fucking warning!!!!

 

**31 notes**

 

**stondrew:**

 

Someone has to slip and post a picture of them right?? Or is there a form they had to sign before entering the wedding that was like “we won’t expose your husbands identity to the world” because I would not put it past Steven to do something like that.

 

#the best thing about all of this is that either #a) andrew is getting married to steven or #b) andrew is going to be there in a dapper ass suit #we’re all praying it’s A but if it’s not #at least we’ll have handsome andrew to cry about

 

**70 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: A close-up of Steven and Andrew as they’re standing at the wedding altar. Their foreheads are pressed together, and they’re both laughing, barely-there tears visible around their eyes. Steven is holding Andrew’s face, his wedding ring reflecting the light of the lanterns above them. They have never looked happier.]

_55,734 likes_

**stevenkwlim** I love you so much, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. #mysteryman

_View all 499 comments_

**shanemadej** Oh.

 **eugeneleeyang** Finally!!!

_March 17, 2019_

 

* * *

 

**bfu-bitch:**

 

Called it.

 

#:) #standrew

 

**201 notes**

 

**stevensandrew:**

 

not to be that bitch but uh: I TOLD YOU GUYS THOSE WERE ANDREWS FUCKING ARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**99 notes**

 

**crispyappletarts:**

 

this is so fucking dramatic and gay he built up the suspense for TWO FUCKING YEARS and then delivered in the most satisfying way possible i can’t believe we were all alive to witness the reveal of the fucking century.

 

#steven was in this for the long haul #and he fucking did it better than anyone else on this entire planet

 

**36 notes**

 

* * *

 

 **Adam J Bianchi** @AdamJBianchi · 3/23/19

Two of my best friends got married last week, and one of my gifts to them was a video of all the special moments they shared that I was able to catch on camera. These all came from filming Worth It, and I've kept most of the footage hidden until the wedding. Here's a snippet.

[Video: It starts with a rough jump from black. Steven and Andrew are walking down the street, and Adam is filming behind them. He zooms in slightly as Andrew reaches over and takes Steven’s hand. Steven looks at him, surprised, and then his face breaks into a massive smile as he laughs. It cuts again, this time to when they’re in Japan. They’re eating chocolate cake when Steven says “we should test wedding cakes in a season or two,” to which Andrew raises his eyebrows and goes “oh?” Steven ducks his head, and Andrew leans against him and says, “yeah, I’ll go eat wedding cake with you.” It cuts again, to a clip with much grainier quality, as if it were filmed with a front-facing camera on an iphone. They’re all sitting on a plane, with Steven in the middle seat, fast asleep on Andrew’s shoulder, an arm thrown across his waist. “He sleeps a lot. I hope he had fun though,” Andrew says, tilting his head to press his cheek against the top of Steven’s head. “Don’t tell him I’m getting sappy, he’ll be upset that he missed it. He’s needy like that.” Adam lets out a huff of laughter, and then the video ends.]

 

* * *

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 3/25/19

I finally watched that video Adam posted and literally nothing could have prepared me for it. I feel like they’re the perfect couple.

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 3/25/19

@millionmilos right?! i didn’t want to believe any of the rumors about mystery man being Andrew, but i’m so happy that it is. they honestly seem so in love with each other.

 

 **milos** @millionmilos · 3/25/19

@transgirlwonder I’m really looking forward to the next season of Worth It. I wonder if they’re going to be more openly affectionate on the show? Just because they don’t have anything to hide anymore.

 

 **vera.** @transgirlwonder · 3/25/19

@millionmilos i was wondering the same thing! i know they’re pretty private people, but it’s going to be such a relief knowing that they don’t have to monitor their actions when filming anymore.

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven and Andrew standing at their wedding altar, with Adam standing behind them. They’re all laughing about something, and Steven still has his left hand on Andrew’s face, while the other is wiping tears from his own cheeks. Andrew’s brought a hand up to rest on Steven’s neck. He’s looking at Steven like he’s the only thing that matters.]

_45,734 likes_

**stevenkwlim** It’s been a fun two years, but it’s time to retire the #mysteryman hashtag. Andrew, even though you don’t have any social media, I’m sure someone will send this to you anyway, so let me just say this: I love you. Also please do the dishes.

_View all 499 comments_

**nicolaang** rip, she will be missed.

 **korndiddy** We still on for this Saturday?

_April 3, 2019_

 

* * *

 

**worthitbabes:**

 

fucking rest in peace #mysteryman. you served us so well, but I won’t miss you at all.

 

#sometimes I think about how they’re actually legally married and I start crying

 

**11 notes**

 

**worthage-a-trois:**

 

take a shot every time steven tells andrew he loves him. oh wait if you do that you’ll die of alcohol poisoning.

 

#standrew #i can’t believe that standrew is real #it’s be like two weeks and it’ll randomly hit me #like a fucking punch in the gut

 

**84 notes**

 

**cinnamonroll-adam:**

 

y’all ever think about all of the things steven does for andrew and vice versa? all those playlists and instagram posts and fancy dinners? because I do. and it makes me so emotional because they love each other _so much_ , and we get to be a part of that. fuck.

 

#standrew #buzzfeed worth it #i’m going to go jump off a cliff now goodbye everyone

 

**106 notes**

 

* * *

 

[Pictured: Steven sitting at a kitchen table. He appears to be in his pajamas, his hair all ruffled and his eyes closed. Early morning sunlight is streaming in through the window to his right, making him appear almost angelic. He’s resting his head in his left hand, his silver wedding ring visible. Everything is peaceful.]

_1,027 likes_

**_andrewilnyckyj** #notsomysteryman

_View all 30 comments_

**stevenkwlim** ❤︎

_May 1, 2019_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes or inaccuracies. 
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://worthitandchill.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
